


Boyfriend Material

by nickelsleeve



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Jeonghan starts to notice things about Seungcheol and is Not Ok.





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this on mobile IM SORRY

Jeonghan didn't want to admit it. He was stubborn and proud and he didn't want to admit to the thoughts rolling through his head as he watched his best friend walk into the cafe where they were supposed to be meeting for lunch and fuck it wasn't like he didn't see Seungcheol every goddamn day anyway but

Boyfriend material.

It was stupid and yet he was staring at Seungcheol--his best fucking friend--and he felt something like a punch to his chest and Jesus fucking Christ was Seungcheol wearing lipgloss.

The aforementioned Seungcheol came to a stop in front of Jeonghan, took off his sunglasses and gave his best friend a perplexed look.

"What?"

Jeonghan slammed his white sangria back on the table and tried not to stare directly at the fucking pink that was smeared on Seungcheol's thick lips and groaned inwardly because

Boyfriend material.

Seungcheol was anything but boyfriend material by Jeonghan's standards. Seungcheol was loud and obnoxious and a fucking Dad to their entire friend group and he wasn't smart and he didn't have that soft grace that was Jeonghan's general type. So why the absolute fuck was Jeonghan downing a second glass of white sangria, his eyes glued to Seungcheol's skin that had a light sheen of sweat on it in the summer heat and thinking to himself that god he wanted to lick it off and then cuddle the son of a bitch.

"Dude," Seungcheol said a little too loudly--he was so fucking loud Jeonghan thought--"are you okay?"

Jeonghan was decidedly Not Okay.

 

The ac in their little apartment broke. It was summer and they didn't have air conditioning and even though it was 9:23pm it was still hotter than satan's ballsack in leather pants and Jeonghan was currently lying stripped down to nothing but his boxers in front of the open refrigerator door and wishing that the normally cool wood floors could be that much colder.

Seungcheol entered the room, in only his boxers--with dancing fucking cactus on them what was he 12, thought Jeonghan--and lowered his phone from his ear with a groan that instead of making Jeonghan sympathetic sent a jolt of more heat straight to his dick.

"They said the soonest they can get here to fix the ac is tomorrow at 11."

Jeonghan patted the floor next to him. "Make yourself comfortable then."

With a lack of grace that would have stunned Jeonghan's grandmother right back into her grave, Seungcheol flopped onto the floor and peered into the open fridge.

"Hand me a beer?"

"You read my mind."

Seungcheol passed Jeonghan a cold beer and then took one for himself. Jeonghan watched with a mix of horror and utter lust as Seungcheol brought the cool bottle to his neck and slid it across moist skin making little droplets of sweat and condensation mix together.

Jeonghan chugged his beer as he watched.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long soft porn, Seungcheol finally opened the bottle and brought it to his lips.

Boyfriend material.

Jeonghan practically choked on his own spit as the thought entered his train of fever hot thoughts.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Jeonghan was exceedingly Not Ok. Not with shirtless Seungcheol covered with slick sweat and sitting cross legged next to him.

"Hey," Seungcheol said, concern showing freely on his open face. "You sure you're good? I could get you a cool cloth if the heat is too hot?"

Jeonghan could go for a cold shower.

  
They were both drunk having decided that the best way to cope with the lack of air conditioning was to set up a sacrificial circle of fans in front of the refrigerator and its coolness and of course finish off all the cold beers they had inside it.

Seungcheol's head rested in Jeonghan's lap and they were both laughing about something stupid Mingyu had done the other day when

Boyfriend material.

Jeonghan's hand shot out and with uncharacteristic shakiness gently ran the pads of his fingers over Seungcheol's perfect--maybe if they were swollen even more perfect--pillowy lips.

"Jeonghan?"

"Are you wearing lipgloss?"

"It's called lip balm you dick and it's moisturizing."

His fingers moved across his best friend's lips in a way that was decidedly not platonic and then moved across sweaty skin to skim across Seungcheol's sharp jawline and down his neck to dig his fingernails into perfectly--did God make him out of perfect everything--collarbones.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan hummed.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Seungcheol pushed himself up off the floor and out of Jeonghan's lap so that they both sat criss-cross applesauce across from each other and then Seungcheol leaned in close with glazed eyes and pink lips and

Boyfriend material.

"Jeonghan."

"You keep saying my name."

"I like it."

"I like you."

"I know."

Jeonghan stared at his best friend who was inches from his face and who was currently weaving their fingers together and who was sending rivers of hot and cold coursing through him at the same time and who was Seungcheol, stupid, loud, obnoxious Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan."

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

To be fair this was not a scenario that Jeonghan had played out in his mind so his pause--while minuscule--was in fact a pause and long enough for the bright look in Seungcheol's eyes to dim just barely and the corners of his mouth to start to twitch down into a frown before Jeonghan's hot mind came to its fucking senses and their mouths crashed together with enough force to knock Seungcheol backwards.

It was hot, and sloppy and fast and hard and everything Jeonghan had previously decided he didn't like but somehow it fit Seungcheol and his pink lips and Jeonghan's lips fit the groove of his neck and his ear and fit the curve of his shoulders and back up to lips that he wanted to turn from pink to dark purple.

  
Boyfriend material.

"Jeonghan."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Jeonghan was Absolutely Ok.


End file.
